Oswald Cobblepot
Pablo Peter Humboldt |affiliation=Fish Mooney (formerly) Maroni crime family (formerly) Falcone crime family (formerly) Cobblepot crime family Van Dahl family |occupation=Gangster Crime Lord Restaurant Manager at Bamonte's Restaurant (formerly) Owner of Oswald's |actor=Robin Lord Taylor |family = Gertrud Kapelput (mother; deceased) Elijah Van Dahl (father; deceased) Grace Van Dahl (stepmother; deceased) Charles Van Dahl (stepbrother; deceased) Sasha Van Dahl (stepsister; deceased) |status = Alive |first = }} Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot is the former umbrella-man of Fish Mooney, one-time underling of Salvatore Maroni and spy for Carmine Falcone, until Fish exposed him to Maroni. Following that, he ran a nightclub as part of the Falcone Crime Family and acted as Falcone's right-hand man. However, he soon betrayed Falcone, almost killing him. After the Falcone-Maroni gang war, he took over Falcone's organization and became an influential and powerful gangster. Later, Penguin lost his position of power when Theo Galavan killed and murdered his mother, causing Oswald to help murder him with Jim Gordon. Oswald was then made an inmate of Arkham Asylum and had electroshock therapy performed on him by Hugo Strange. He was then released, encountering his father Elijah Van Dahl. However, while staying with his father, Oswald's step-mother and step-siblings plotted to kill him. Instead, Elijah died instead causing Oswald to have a psychotic break and kill them all. Biography Beginnings Born as the son of Gertrud Kapelput and Elijah Van Dahl, Gertrude left Elijah without even telling him she was pregnant. Oswald Cobblepot was then raised solely by his mother after his birth and was told his father died when he was young. It is implied that he was bullied as a child from a statement "Oswald, don't listen to the other children" which he said his mother said to him. She used to sing to him at night and tell him that some day he would be a great man, developing his desires for power and to move up in the world. He eventually entered the criminal underworld through Fish Mooney and her gang, where he received the nickname "Penguin", which he despised. Ambition of a Traitor Oswald Cobblepot was tired of being a lackey of Fish Mooney. He quickly sold her out to Crispus Allen and Renee Montoya of his own free will. Fish soon finds out and severely injures Cobblepot. After his assault by Fish, Falcone met him after saving James Gordon and Harvey Bullock and made a deal with him: in exchange for a secret he has, Falcone would assign Gordon to kill Cobblepot in hopes of persuading the detective into sparing him with the knowledge he was one of the few police officers with a moral compass, he would return to Gotham in secret and work his way into Maroni's grace as a snitch. Falcone agreed and asked for the secret Cobblepot has: Fish and Nikoai are secret lovers with plans to overthrow Falcone. James Gordon is then assigned by Carmine Falcone to dispose of the traitor. Gordon tricks Harvey Bullock by pretending to kill Cobblepot, who drops into the river. He resurfaces once the cops are gone, however, and proceeds to murder a fisherman for his sandwich. He then sets out to create his own criminal empire. Later, he was in the countryside after walking for a while, and he attempts to hitch-hike his way back to Gotham City. He is picked up by two jocks in an SUV, and is grateful for their help. However, they make fun of him and ask him if anyone has ever told him that he walked like a penguin; infuriated, Cobblepot broke a beer bottle and stabbed the man in the passenger seat before taking over the SUV. Hiding the body in a garbage bag, Cobblepot drove to a small trailer park and rented a small trailer for $100. He attempts to call the surviving kid's mother to get $10,000 in exchange for his release, but she does not believe him, and he, in turn, confronts the hostage once she hangs up. Oswald later arrived back in Gotham via bus. While waiting at a street corner he was recognized by a thug, who sought to capture and take him to Fish Mooney. As the man dragged him through a tunnel, Cobblepot disabled and murdered him with a pocket knife, took his money and used it to buy himself a tuna sandwich. He later took a job at a restaurant where he met and befriended Sal Maroni. He later made a surprise visit to Gordon. Gordon angrily confronted him on returning to Gotham and putting him, his fiancé and Oswald at risk but reluctantly takes Cobblepot on as an informant when he tells Gordon about an upcoming gang war involving Arkham Asylum, and gives him information that helps him thwart an assassination attempt on Mayor Aubrey James. Cobblepot hires a gang of thugs to rob the restaurant so he can save the restaurant's money and endear himself to Maroni. Sure enough, Maroni promotes him to restaurant manager after the original restaurant manager was killed during the robbery. Cobblepot later visits the thugs he hired and kills them with poisoned cannoli. After their deaths, Oswald left with the money. Sal Maroni makes plans to rob a casino owned by Carmine Falcone. Carmine Falcone meets with the mob leaders on his side to detail about what to do with Sal Maroni. Sal Maroni later watches the news of the "Viper" drug where he thinks that they might be of good use. Oswald tells Sal Maroni that he knows the janitor there that might be of help to them. Sal Maroni claims that "Penguin" is a good name for him. Oswald reveals his real name and how he used to work for Fish Mooney until Carmine Falcone's men tried to kill him. Sal Maroni then pins Oswald's head to the table. Sal Maroni later sends his right-hand man to pick up James Gordon at the police station where Sal Maroni wants to see him about Oswald Cobblepot. James Gordon is brought to Sal Maroni at his restaurant where he wants to get confirmation about Oswald's story about Carmine Falcone to determine who is telling the truth. Sal Maroni hears from Jim Gordon about his investigation on Thomas and Martha Wayne and how he covered up Oswald's death to fool Carmine Falcone, Fish Mooney, and the Gotham City Police Department. Sal Maroni sees that Oswald is right and spares his life while letting James Gordon go. Sal Maroni states to James Gordon to keep their meeting private and that he might call on him again. After James Gordon leaves, Sal Maroni plans to use Oswald Cobblepot in their fight against Carmine Falcone. Later that night, Oswald and Sal await their men to come back from their heist at the casino. Upon the heist being complete, Sal has Frankie drive off. When he returns home, Oswald's mother continues to suspect he is involved with a woman. Denying this, Oswald does mention that he has made friends with James Gordon. He then takes a bath and converses with his mother while soaking in a clawfoot bathtub. Meanwhile, having been identified as the perpetrator in Oswald's murder, Gordon is arrested and brought back to the Gotham City Police Department where he protests his innocence and Harvey Bullock is also apprehended when he comes to his defense. Suddenly, Oswald arrives, which shocks everyone. Cobblepot leads Maroni's men to a warehouse owned by Falcone's underling, Nikolai, killing him and his fellow operatives inside. Cobblepot then stabs Frankie Carbone with the help of two Maroni operatives which he brought them over to his side. Cobblepot then meets with Falcone, and a flashback reveals that Cobblepot offered to be Falcone's spy when he was caught informing on Mooney. Oswald attempts to make amends with Fish by offering her a broach as a gift. She accepts the gift, but then stabs him in the arm with it to punish him for snitching on her, claiming that he "hasn't suffered enough". Oswald then kidnapped Timothy, the young man who replaced him as Fish's personal assistant. He pressured Timothy into spilling Fish's secrets, although Timothy had very little access to secret information. After finishing the interrogation, he ordered Timothy killed to preserve the peace between the mobs and then limped out of the room. Oswald later confronted Fish's spy, Liza, and threatened to tell Falcone that Liza was spying on him. He ultimately agreed not to, but left Liza with the knowledge that he knew her secret. Oswald was later brought before Falcone, believing Maroni behind the attack on his money vault. Cobblepot states that Maroni didn't commit the armory robbery, as there is a mole working for someone else, possibly for Fish Mooney. When he sees Liza enter the room, he immediately has his answer but remains silent as Falcone assigns him to find the mole. Oswald later tells his driver that he's not ready to rat out Liza yet, labeling her a "time bomb. In his time in Maroni's ranks, he's given power enough to extort the fishermen on the mob boss's turf but is arrested by the GCPD after trying to squeeze more protection money out of them. He is eventually bailed out by Maroni, who makes it clear that he initiated the arrest himself to remind Oswald of his reach and teach him a lesson about hubris. While dining at a restaurant with Maroni and several other gangsters, Falcone called him and ordered him to go see him. But before he could so, Jack Buchinsky caused an electric shock that forced Maroni and the other gangsters (including Oswald) to go to the GCPD for protection. The Electrocutioner then orchestrated another electric shock, this time much more powerful. Before Buchinsky could kill Maroni and his gangsters, Gordon stopped him and Aaron Danzig. After the Electrocutioner problem was solved, The Penguin went to Falcone's place, where Carmine reveals that Fish "captured" Liza and in turn for her return to Falcone, Falcone must leave Gotham. Oswald changes the plan when he reveals that Liza is a mole, Falcone sends Victor Zsasz and some henchwomen to get rid of Fish's thugs, Falcone then captures Fish and Butch Gilzean. Oswald then became a high-ranking member of Falcone's gang and changed the nightclub's name to Oswald's and pink neon fish was replaced by a blue neon umbrella. Oswald however, was faced by Fish and Butch who escaped Falcone's torturer, Bob. Before they could do something ugly, Zsasz arrived and captured Butch but Fish escaped. Oswald also helped Gordon when Gordon wanted Arnold Flass arrested for murder, he had Gabriel interrogate Derek Delaware for information. Gabe then gave the info to Gordon. Fish revealed to Maroni that Oswald was a spy for Falcone, because of that Maroni had Oswald and him taken to a trip in a shack owned by Maroni in the woods. Oswald attempted to kill Maroni, only to find that the gun had no bullets. Oswald was nearly killed by Maroni when the latter ordered Duffy to destroy a car with Oswald in. Duffy was coerced to release Oswald under the threat of Falcone killing him. Penguin tried to convince Don Falcone of Maroni's threat to his life, however, Falcone continues to talk about the re-decoration of Fish Mooney's club, to Oswald's frustration. Falcone then tells Penguin that he has decided to give the club to Penguin as a reward and that he would deal with Maroni. Later Penguin arrives at the GCPD to bring Detective Gordon and invitation to the grand re-opening of the nightclub, but he has an awkward encounter with Edward Nygma who attempted to give him a riddle to answer though he was dismissed. When Jim arrived, he turned down Oswald's offer of attending the nightclub and though Penguin offered to help him with his case, Gordon rejected the offer telling him he didn't want him coming to the GCPD again. Offended, Penguin tells Jim that he shouldn't treat him that way and that he'd one day soon he'd need his help. Later, Penguin was visited by Don Maroni, much to his surprise, there the Don makes his intentions clear to not hurt Penguin, due to a deal he made with Falcone. However he warns him that the second Falcone was out of the picture, so was he. When a drunkard dared to boo his mother, Penguin viciously attacked him in front of everyone. Later, the club continued to tank under Penguin's management. Falcone sent Victor Zsasz with a solution to the problem. At Penguin's surprise, he brings Butch Gilzean, who spent two weeks being tortured by the Zsaz to break his will, and to help Penguin run the nightclub. Penguin later begins to have trouble getting alcohol for the club after running out, as the booze was controlled by Maroni who hated him with a passion. That night, thanks to unexpected help from Butch Gilzean, Penguin manages to steal alcohol having police officers "confiscate it". Gordon and Bullock visit's Oswald's to ask the Penguin for his help and he is pleased to assist them after Jim promises him a favor and five minutes alone with Loeb's files. Gordon, Bullock, and Penguin reach an old farm located on the outskirts of the city where the Penguin had heard Falcone tell Loeb on the phone, that the farm was safe. There they are welcomed in by an elderly named Jude and Marge, under the guise of being a security team sent to check out the farm's security. Unexpectedly, the elderly couple, having figured out that they were not who they claimed to be, opened fire against them however they managed to subdue them quickly, leaving Penguin to watch them while they checked the attic. Later, the elderly couple managed to escape Penguin. Oswald later met with Marge and Jude after letting them go the previous day, with the promise of helping them escape the wrath of the commissioner. Unfortunately for them, he could on procure one ticket to Arizona, and gave the two the ultimatum of deciding who would get it. Marge strangles Judge, and afterward, Penguin shoots her with a shotgun. After being freed from Maroni, The Penguin plotted the assassination of the Italian Crime Lord in a bar called Lidia's. Oswald then convinced Lidia to hand over the bar to him while she still tending to the bar. Oswald hired the hired killer Connor to kill Maroni, he had Butch hide some guns at the bar after Butch was brainwashed by Zsasz. Sparking the War When Maroni, his hitman Tommy Bones and some other gangsters were eating at Lidia's, Connor arrived and attempted to shoot Maroni, but found out that his gun had no bullets. Maroni's men then killed Connor. Oswald revealed that it was intentional as he wanted Maroni and Falcone to kill each other so he could take over. It worked, a bloody war began. Cobblepot then attempted to murder Falcone at the hospital, but Falcone was saved by Gordon, who in turn saved both Cobblepot and Falcone's lives by killing Maroni's hit men. Gordon, Bullock, Falcone, Gilzean and Oswald then went to an old warehouse owned by Carmine, Falcone claimed that everyone who knew about the warehouse were dead. He was wrong, Fish knew about it and she was surely alive. She had arrived in Gotham just as the war reached its ending point. Fish overwhelmed them and tied them. She then called Maroni to make a deal. After Maroni offended Fish, she shot Maroni in the forehead, killing him instantly. A shootout ensued and Fish eventually won. The Penguin was however freed by Butch during the skirmish. When Fish was talking to the captives, Oswald arrived with a war machine gun and massacred all of Fish's thugs, finishing the last thug with a pistol. Penguin eventually found Fish in the rooftop and fought her. While they were fighting, Gilzean shot both in the legs, The Penguin then knocked Butch out and punched Fish, eventually pushing her into the river, killing his nemesis once and for all. He then shouted "I'm the king of Gotham!". King of Gotham The Penguin then began a classic crime lord life, collecting debts. After Gordon was discharged of service by Loeb, the Penguin said that he would convince Loeb to reintegrate him if he collected a debt from Odgen Barker, who was killed in the process. He then intimidated Loeb to reintegrate him. He later appears with several of his thugs in his place having a drink, and Bullock visit him. Bullock says that he will always be seen as Fish's umbrella man and that he wants revenge on Fish's death. Bullock is then held at gunpoint by Oswald's bodyguards and exits the room. Oswald angrily breaks his cup, but quickly calms down and asks for another drink. Oswald was forced by Theo Galavan to work for him or else his mother would die. Oswald and Butch murdered Janice Caulfield and he had Zsasz murder Randall Hobbs, though Zsasz failed. He was later confronted by Gordon, who knew about the murders. Oswald said that Gordon had dirt on his name since he collected a debt for him and killed an innocent man. After Penguin killed Janice Caulfield and failed to kill Hobbs, he returns to Galavan and asks for his mother's release, stating that he would still do Galavan's bidding. Theo denies and tells him to leave. Penguin is now determined to take down Galavan and get revenge on him. Butch advises him to kidnap Tabitha and trade her for Cobblepot's mother but Penguin doubts that Theo loves Tabitha as much as Penguin loves his mother. Theo later sends Tabitha to Cobblepot to give him a list of multiple buildings owned by Wayne Enterprises which Theo wants burned down. Theo also wants Cobblepot to steal an old knife out of a safe in one of the building. He arranges for Cobblepot to receive Bunderslaw's eye which is needed to open the safe. Penguin is able to get the knife and burn down the buildings. However, as he plans to find out what drives Theo in order to destroy him Penguin meets Edwige, an old associate of Butch to find out the history of the knife. Edwige tells him that the knife is the Wayne Family Crest which was used 200 years ago by an ancestor of Bruce Wayne to cut off the hand of Caleb Dumas after the latter was accused of raping Celestine Wayne. The angered Waynes forced Dumas and his entire family into exile where the Dumas changed their name to Galavan. Penguin learns that Theo is a descendant of the Dumas and wants revenge on the Waynes. Penguin is glad because this means Theo is driven by emotion and thereby vulnerable. He then plans for Butch to seemingly change sides, claiming that Cobblepot is too mad to serve, and get into Galavan's business, but in reality plans for Butch to search for Oswald's mother. To not give Theo the opportunity to doubt Butch's story, Penguin cuts off one of his hands. Not knowing of Butch being reprogrammed by Tabitha, Theo sent Butch back to Cobblepot as a double agent and set a trap for him. Butch tells Cobblepot of his mother's location, and Cobblepot goes to the spot with his man, only to be confronted by Theo and Tabitha. Cobblepot orders his man to shoot Theo and Tabitha only to be betrayed by Butch. Cobblepot then pleas for mercy, asking Theo to let his mother go and he will die in her place instead. Tabitha lets Cobblepot's mother leave, only to throw a knife at her in the back. Cobblepot ends up taunting Theo for being a coward and never do the dirty work himself, tricking Theo to get close enough for Cobblepot to stab him in the neck and escaping. Cobblepot later raids Theo's Mayor victory party with the rest of his men, only to be confronted by Jim and wounded by Tabitha. Cobblepot later encountered Nygma in a forest while Nygma was trying to bury his girlfriend's body. Cobblepot was hiding in an abandoned trailer in the forest and asked Nygma to help him before passing out from the previously inflicted gun shot by Tabitha. When Oswald woke up, Nygma wanted to get some advice from Cobblepot for how to be a murderer, only to be rejected by Cobblepot who states that he is not interested in giving advice. Cobblepot lost his will to extract revenge or fight as he sees that he is the reason for his mother's death. Nygma suggests that love is a weakness and now that Cobblepot's mother is dead, and Kristin is dead, they are both free man with nothing to lose, making them powerful. This sparks Cobblepot's will again to recover and take revenge. After failing to convict Theo for kidnapping Ex-Mayor James, Jim was kidnapped by policemen that Theo brided. Theo fought Jim in a duel and won, and told the policemen to kill Jim slowly. The policemen were then shot by Gabe after Theo left, and rescued by Cobblepot. Cobblepot brought Jim to Nygma's place along with few men still siding with Cobblepot and they prepare to strike at Theo's apartment. Selina later joins the team and gave them a secret passage into the apartment. They busted into the place before Bruce is sacrificed by Father Creel. Later, Captain Barnes arrives to arrest Theo and stop Jim for doing anything stupid but was later knocked out by Cobblepot. Jim and Cobblepot later takes Theo somewhere near the sea. Cobblepot beats Theo with a bat repeatedly, and Theo pleas to Jim for a swift death and Jim shoots him in response. Cobblepot puts an umbrella through Theo's throat afterward. Sent to Arkham After the death of Theo, Cobblepot is left with nobody and wanders the streets. He is later arrested by Barnes. Cobblepot confesses to the murder of Mayor Theo and claims no one else is involved so that Jim and Nygma will not be arrested as well. Cobblepot also claims that he is insane, which is why he killed the Mayor. He is later sent to Arkham Asylum and greeted by Hugo Strange. After a brief session with Dr. Strange, Cobblepot was told he will be treated with proper techniques, which the idea of it terrifies Cobblepot. When Jim visited Arkham Asylum to set up a trap for Mr. Freeze, Cobblepot tells Jim that he needs to help Cobblepot to get out because they are doing terrible things to him. But Jim replies coldly that Cobblepot is insane, as he claimed, and so he needed treatment. This angered Cobblepot, causing him to yell out that Jim was the one who killed Theo as he is being dragged away. After some therapy, Cobblepot turned a lot gentler, calmer, and lost all violence tenancy through only a small amount of sessions. He is declared sane again and is freed by Dr. Strange, who claims to have bigger plans for Cobblepot after his release. Meeting his father While at his mother's grave, Oswald met his long-lost father Elijah Van Dahl. While at Elijah's house, Oswald learned that Gertrud used to work as a cook for Elijah where they had been forbidden to make love. Upon Oswald meeting his stepmother, Grace, and stepsiblings, Charles and Sasha, Elijah holds a toast to their family. Oswald and Elijah start to bond. Oswald learns Elijah is sick and that he has a hole in his heart that continues to get bigger. Oswald eventually gathers up the courage to tell Elijah about his violent past. Elijah tells Oswald his past doesn't matter. This comes as a complete shock to Grace and her children. Grace tries to get Sasha to seduce Oswald, but he rejects her advances. Elijah becomes really sick and doctors announce that his condition is getting worse. Elijah tells Oswald that they will have many more years together. Elijah announces he wants to rewrite his will and leave everything to Oswald. As Elijah and Oswald have a drink, Elijah collapses and starts foaming at the mouth. The wine is spilled, revealing there was acid in it. Reawakening After Elijah's death, the Van Dahls wish to do away with Oswald, however after Oswald begs them to let him stay, they decide to keep him around as a free maid, assuming that Oswald would commit suicide after the trauma he has experienced. So Oswald is allowed to stay and cooks and cleans after the Van Dahls, who treat him poorly and insult his late mother. One day, Oswald comes across the decanter that contained the poison used to kill Elijah. This, coupled with his poor treatment and memories of Elijah's death, caused Oswald to awaken from the conditioning he received at Strange's hands at Arkham. No longer inhibited by Strange's conditioning, he murders Charles and Sasha offscreen. That night, Oswald serves Grace dinner. Grace inquires as to where Charles and Sasha are and asks Oswald to ring the dinner bell. Oswald replies that he doubts they would hear it. He then reveals he knows all about their plot to kill Elijah. He then draws a knife on Grace, who screams out for Charles and Sasha to help her. Oswald tells her they will not come. Grace asks where they are, to which Oswald implies they are the very meal she has on her dinner table. Oswald then kills Grace by stabbing her to death. A day later, Oswald sits in the mansion watching a newscast in which Theo Galavan, now going by the name Azrael, drops into the frame. Oswald flashes a smile, which quickly contorts into one of rage before saying "Hello, old friend". The next day, as he's getting dressed, Oswald declares that there is nowhere to hide for Galavan and that he's coming for him. He's later seen paying his respects to Tabitha, who's in critical condition after getting stabbed by Theo. Butch believes him to be there to murder Tabitha, to which Oswald replies that he does have reason to do so, as she's the one who stabbed his mother in the back, however, she's really not the person at fault, and that Galavan is, as Tabitha was just following his orders. Oswald states that he was affected by Galavan because he ordered his mother's death. Butch was affected by Galavan because Tabitha's life is on the line because of him. And, of course, it's because of this that Tabitha herself was affected as well. Oswald proposes that the two of them reunite, if only for the purpose of killing Galavan. Butch agrees, and the two of them go to Wayne Manor, where Theo is seen attempting to kill Bruce Wayne, who is flanked by Alfred and Jim. Oswald surprises them all, telling Gordon that he should know by now that bullets don't kill the monster in front of them, and says to Theo that his last umbrella was stuck in his throat, and he's thinking of shoving another somewhere else. Oswald then addresses Gordon once more, saying that one thing he learned dealing with Theo is that you always need the right tools. Butch then lifts an RPG launcher to his shoulder and fires a rocket at Theo, who dies instantly. With that, Oswald and Butch depart into the night. Oswald then decides to turn his attention to Strange, seeking revenge for what Strange did to him while in Arkham. He and Butch take down a bus which they believe contains Strange, only to discover that that is not the case. Oswald is mortified to discover Fish Mooney, very much alive. It' isn't really made clear if Fish uses her new power to render Oswald unconscious or if Oswald passes out from unbridled fear. Butch also catches a glimpse of Fish, and retreats with his men. Oswald remains unconscious as a homeless woman later opens the back door of the bus, ergo accidentally unleashing Strange's experiments into Gotham City. Gaining public support Being spared by Fish confused Oswald, causing him to go over the nights events over and over again in his head. Six months following the incident, he arrived at the police precinct during a press conference, accusing Nathaniel Barnes of lying to the people of Gotham. Oswald then told the reports he was present when the 'monsters' escaped Indian Hill, and urged them to find the main instigator, Fish Mooney. Once done, he crosses paths with Jim who is now working as a bounty hunter and points out his surprise that he hasn't found Fish yet. But Jim replies that Oswald hasn't made it worth his while, something in which Oswald agrees with. He stops by the new nightclub run by Barbara Kean known as The Sirens where he has made her an offer to protect it, but she turns him down. She is also in partnership with Tabitha whom Butch still has a crush on, causing Oswald to send him to the bar due to the awkwardness. He then tells the pair to spread the word that he wants Fish Mooney, and will pay a million dollars to whoever can bring her in: alive or dead. Oswald and Butch then depart, but not before Oswald reveals that Butch has been pick-pocketed by Selina Kyle. Oswald stops off at Arkham to visit Nygma, bringing him a gift which is said to be an almost unsolvable puzzle box, however Nygma solves it within seconds. Nygma apologises to Oswald for abandoning him months previously after his release from Arkham, but Oswald makes clear that he has forgiven him. Oswald talks about his troubles with Fish, but Nygma reminds him that "Penguins eat Fish". After Barbara and Tabitha ran into some trouble with mobsters demanding protection, which lead to two of the mobsters being killed and the ringleader badly beaten by Barbara. It transpires that Butch is involved, as he hoped that Tabitha would run back to him for protection. Annoyed, Oswald shoots the last remaining mobster dead, and informs Tabitha that the only reason she is still alive is because of Butch, but once he gives the word he will kill her in retaliation for her killing his mother. Oswald holds his own press conference, informing the people of Gotham that he has been warning the police about Hugo Strange's monsters and Fish Mooney, however they said that Fish wasn't real and saying that the escapees were victims that need their help. He tells them that despite the GCPD recently just trying to apprehend Mooney, she ended up escaping. Oswald tells them the city is being invaded by the monsters, and urges the people of Gotham to help kill every single monster, which results in him getting a round of applause and public support. Back at his mansion, Oswald and Butch watch a news broadcast about a hostage situation at an old mansion lead by Fish. Gathering a crowd of people, they arrive at the mansion during a police standoff, much to the anger of Barnes, who states that Bullock and Gordon have been held hostage. During the chaos Oswald gets a phone call from Gordon who tells him that Fish is escaping into the woods with Hugo Strange. Pleased, Oswald orders the crowd to storm the mansion, before going off on his own. He confronts Fish and holds her at gunpoint, and demands to know why she allowed him to live. Fish explains that she couldn't kill Oswald, due to how much he had come along and that turned him from an umbrella boy to the terror of Gotham, from Oswald to the Penguin. Almost tearful, Oswald decides to spare her life and allow her and Strange to escape. He returns back to the crowd where they have killed two of the monsters and are burning them. Oswald is then lifted up in the air and hailed by the crowds, showing their full support for him. Physical Appearance Cobblepot is a rather skinny young man of average height, pale skin and noticeably bright blue eyes. His nose is slightly crooked and pointy, like a beak and he is usually grinning. His black hair looks like always wet and messily plastered on his head, with some spiky ends pointing erratically at the top of his head. His attire consists of a white shirt with a black, Continental Cross tie with its ends tucked inside a silk, purple checkered vest and a black coat with dark green lapels, black pants and matching shoes, and mostly carrying a black umbrella. Due the torture he suffered for betraying Fish Mooney, one of his knees was probably permanently damaged or never healed right, forcing him to walk almost waddling "like a penguin". Personality At first glance Cobblepot appears to be milquetoast, subservient, and somewhat of a sycophant. In reality he is an ambitious and cunning sociopath who is willing to do whatever it takes to obtain power. Despite this hunger, Cobblepot is patient and uses his high intellect to concoct plans in order to reach his goals. Virtually every move he makes is premeditated to a certain degree. Even when things don't go exactly as planned, Cobblepot is highly adept at playing the hand he is dealt for the best. Among the more darker parts of Cobblepot's personality is his tendency for violence. He is more than willing to kill someone when he feels it's necessary and does so without pity or remorse. He speaks with a constant smile, often talking fast and shaky, with variant levels of flattery to whom he speaks to, often sarcastically. Despite his malice and ruthlessness, he has a softer side and a degree of humanity when it comes to his mother whom he loves deeply and devotedly. When his mother got killed, it devastated him deeply and when Edward said that his mother was Oswald weakness, Oswald almost slit Edward's throat saying how his mother was the only person who truly cares and loves him. At first, calling him Penguin made him very infuriated, to the point of murderous intents, but later, he decided to accept and adopt the epithet, admitting that it "grew on him". With the current outfit, name and mannerism, he is becoming closer to his original concept in the comic books. The rapidity and precision of his Biblical references when he was picked up outside Gotham by the church group suggest that Christianity played a role in his upbringing. His facial expressions declare that, like the spoiled only child he seems to be, Oswald is always picked on by others and the universe, rather than ever being at fault himself. MO So far, Cobblepot himself kills with a blade, or improvised equivalent, slashing with great violence but surprising accuracy. He has completed 'dispassionate' kills, such as that of Frankie Carbone, but seems to prefer to leave the termination to others, in general, if he is not emotionally involved. Since "Penguin's Umbrella", he has bestowed a final kiss on the top of the head, something like a benediction or absolution, to those he murdered or had killed. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 2 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 3 * * }} Trivia *The character was created by artist Bob Kane and writer Bill Finger and he was introduced in Detective Comics #58 (December 1941). According to Kane the character was inspired from the then advertising mascot of Kool cigarettes – a penguin with a top hat and cane. Finger thought the image of high-society gentlemen in tuxedos was reminiscent of emperor penguins. *While most versions of Penguin tend to accept and like the name 'Penguin', this version has a great dislike for the name, even going so far as to kill someone, if he can get away with it. However, as time goes on he doesn't seem to be bothered by it anymore, possibly tending to accept and like it like most versions. *Jim Gordon, Harvey Bullock and Oswald are the only characters in Season 1 who appear in all the episodes of that season. *In the episode "Mad Grey Dawn" Oswald mentions that he is 31 years old. References }} Category:Characters from the comics Category:Antagonists